Blood Roses
by Sailor Ra
Summary: I dream about blood...gallons of the stuff. Its always a pretty crimson color. Its like rubiest were crushed and mixed into the blood. Pretty weird, huh? What do you think, Mikami?" HotaruMikami oneshot its more like a drabble though


Blood Roses

Rain is always so calming. It sooths even his madness for a few hours and reminds him of violet eyes. He could hear the rain clean the city of the filth just like god was doing to all the evil people. This makes Mikami's soul calm whenever the anger boils his blood. This was always the bad thing about the rain; it made him think clearly.

_"I dream about blood." _

He stares at God as remembers the owner of those violet eyes. It had only happened a year ago, but yet he could remember it so _clearly_. The memories don't fade easily: the rain, thunder, two thugs, a scream, strength suddenly welling up in him, and a scared woman. The scenes that played afterward still shimmered in his head: taking her to his apartment, cleaning her up with his towel, finding bruises, opened wounds, and she smiles before she kisses him.

These elements may sound like they came from a romance novel, but really, it created his horror novel.

_"Gallons of the stuff." _

A soft smile and he was gone.

He talked to her and maybe he should have known better (he was a _lawyer _after all). Talking to someone so young would make people suspect, but what could he do? Whenever he tried to recoil from her, she would touch his hand and his heart would flutter. He would ignore the disgusted glares ("She's in college." He would tell people) and the whispers at his office. Ordinary people were boring anyway, stuffy and irritating too.

He loved it when she would come over to his office and bring a lunch to talk to him on the days she didn't have classes. She wasn't much of a cook, but still there was always something extremely sweet about her little treats that just made him feel better.

His favorite part would be when he could hold her against his chest (she was _tiny_ after all). Her head would rest on his collar bone (pleasurable little puffs would escape her mouth and onto his neck) with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She would whisper little things in his ears ("I love you," "Can you hold me tighter?" "Mikami, you're so tall!" "Take off your glasses, please."). Sometimes her lips would trace his cheek bone (that was always his favorite).

_"It's always a pretty crimson color." _

She was so defenseless against the world sometimes and maybe, just maybe, he was meant to save her. Maybe she was the young beautiful princess and he was the strong prince. He could defeat any thug with one word ("Delete") and only with a notebook and a pen (he could even use his own blood if he needed to). And dragons were just fairytales (love is too).

She would giggle when he told her this late one night (her skin glow eerily in the moon's light). Her cheeks were slightly red and her eyes heavy as she traced a scar on his collar bone ("It happened with I was in elementary school with a bunch of bullies").

And then she would whisper, "I love you."

"_It's like rubies were crushed and mixed into the blood." _

He never told her any of this (his tragic flaw?).

He never said the three little words that could have saved the both of them.

She smiled at him anyway because she knew. She knew that he really did love her. That had to be why all that strength to defend her that night came from. There really couldn't be any other explanations, could there?

She always knew, but she just had forgotten it in the end.

Well, Mikami would like to think that she knew.

"_Pretty weird, huh?"_

God wanted her though.

It had been an accidental meeting with Takada, him, and God. Hotaru was in his bedroom, sleeping to gain some of the energy she lost from a few hours ago. He had gone out for a minute to grab something. God walked into the room to see the sleeping figure and had touched her bare shoulder.

She woke up and looked at God with her violet eyes. Was this when God wanted his angel? Her violet eyes were alluring.

Takada would later tell him, in disgust, that God had known the girl when he was younger ("I have missed you so much." God would laugh). Hotaru had been so happy to see God that Mikami's pale face had gone unnoticed.

God loves angels, right?

Angels love God, right?

Even God has favorite angels, Mikami supposed.

God was also willing to say the three little words he could never say. So just like that, God had taken his angel and now was lying on the ground, having been shot by a police officer. Hotaru, somewhere faraway, dreaming of the wedding God had promised her.

Oh, what was he supposed to do?

Blood gushes out onto the floor as he falls.

"_What do you think, Mikami?"_

* * *

Sailor Ra: I hope Moi Fah likes this. A little twisted, isn't it?

Cain: You've done worse.

Sailor Ra: Maybe this is what happens when one watches way too much freaking Hellsing. The OVA's are addicting. I still think Seras boobs are that big because of fan service, I know it. I'm sure a police officer really wouldn't waste money on plastic surgery and human anatomy-ily speaking, it's WAAAAY off.

Cain: What?

Sailor Ra: (sweat drop) Never mind. Please review. I don't own anything except maybe the plot. Hotaru's speaking about her dreams to Mikami in the italics. And God is obviously Light. If you want, you can tie in "Muse" with this story if you want.


End file.
